


Silver Dollar

by Tovaras



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>@sunwisecircles:<br/>a prompt - Kaidan finds something from Msheps childhood - go for it</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Dollar

Kaidan knew that Shepard didn’t have much when it came to his childhood; living from hand to mouth would do that to a kid, or so Shepard said.  
Kaidan couldn’t relate, even if he wanted to. He was a lucky child when it came to everything. Loving and supportive parents, growing up in a nice neighborhood and not lacking for anything. Even when everything went down at BaAT, Kaidan was pretty lucky with the end-result, all things considered.

Shepard, however, had not had an easy childhood. Growing up in the streets, joining a gang just so he could survive before enlisting. He’d never had anything truly personal, something that was his.

Except for one thing.

Kaidan hadn’t meant to find it, he’d merely done his part in cleaning up their semi-shared cabin on the Normandy. It wasn’t official and if things had been normal, Kaidan could and would have expected a rather hefty consequence to what they were doing, but considering that the Reapers were on humanity’s tail, he couldn’t find himself to care much.

As a result, more and more things were slowly finding their way up to Shepard’s cabin until Kaidan found himself sorting out their underwear in what he could only describe as “domestic bliss”.

It was when he was shaking out Shepard’s military pants that something dropped from them, landing with a metallic clank onto the floor.

“Shit,” Kaidan mumbled while getting on his hands and knees, hoping that it wasn’t a buckle. That was the last thing they needed; for their Commander to go with a possible tear in his pants.

However, what he found wasn’t a buckle, but a large, heavy coin laying halfway under the bed.

Curiously, he picked it up, holding it to the light as he studied it.

It was a coin, silver in color and heavy in Kaidan’s hand. It was worn, but Kaidan could barely see the outline of two people in a canoe or boat and the year underneath. On the other side was the worn face of a man Kaidan knew he had seen somewhere, but that completely slipped his memory.

“It’s a silver dollar,” Shepard’s voice suddenly said, breaking the silence and making Kaidan jump.

Shepard’s smile was apologetic as he came over to his lover, draping his arm around his waist as he picked the coin from his hand, holding it between his thumb and index-finger. “A Canadian silver dollar to be precise. 1947 or 48, I’m not sure. Year has been worn away a long time ago.”

“Where did you get it?” Kaidan asked, shifting so he could wrap his own arm around Shepard.

“Got it from a guy when I was still with the Tenth Street Reds, back when I was a kid,” Shepard said. “Guy said he’d gotten it from his father, but he was a liar so who knows. Said it was worth a lot of money, but… I never got it checked.”

“How come?”

“It wasn’t important to me,” Shepard said, smiling some.

“It was a gift, from one of the few from the Reds I actually trusted. A good luck charm, he said. That guy said a lot of shit,” he added with a small chuckle. “But he was there for you.”

Kaidan chuckled and leaned up to give Shepard’s cheek a small kiss. “Did it work for you?”

“Well… The one time I didn’t carry it, I ended up dying so…” Shepard chuckled, grinning some as Kaidan gave his shoulder a hit.

“Not funny.”

“Sorry,” Shepard said, smiling as he held onto the coin, rubbing his thumb over the worn, but still shiny surface. “You know… I happened to find it when I was setting up the memorial for the Normandy, where it crashed. Glinting in the snow. And I’ve kept it with me ever since.”

“Do you feel it’s still lucky?”

“I had it in my pocket when you confessed your feelings for me at Apollo’s. So I’d say it’s pretty lucky even now.”

Kaidan chuckled and smiled, leaning in to give Shepard a gentle kiss. “You’re a sap.”

“Just a little,” Shepard chuckled before raising an eyebrow as Kaidan shifted away from his arm, only to smirk when the biotic ran a hand over his chest instead. “Kaidan?”

“I think that coin still works pretty well. Because I think you’re about to get even luckier.”

Shepard didn’t need much more encouragement than that, tackling a laughing Kaidan onto the bed before slowly turning the laughs into sounds of pleasure.

And on the floor, halfway covered by a pair of pants and a sock, was the silver dollar, glinting in the light from the fish tank.


End file.
